$\dfrac{1}{7} \times 8 = {?}$
Answer: $8$ is the same as $\dfrac{8}{1}$ $\dfrac{1}{7} \times \dfrac{8}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{1 \times 8}{7 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{8}{7}$